The Way to Forgiveness
by Sunshine.Con
Summary: After finding out she was pregnant, Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha left her. Now, she's a single mom, trying to raise her 6 year old daughter and Inuyasha's made and unexpected reapperance in her life. Can he find the way to forgiveness? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, yeah. Another story, and this one is not a one-shot. I'd like to point out a few things before you read though:_

_This story, does, indeed, take place in Japan. However, many of the things I write about are more American-ish. So, if you're like, "That doesn't happen in Japan!" No, it probably doesn't. But this is fiction, and I don't care :)_

_I don't know too much about how the whole abortion thing goes. If I described something wrong, or whatever, sorry. I tried my best and it works for the story so it works for me._

_I do not as of currently have an editor. Mine is very busy, and I wanted to get this story up, so it's pretty much self-edited. If there are mistakes I'm sorry. Kudos for anyone who can find at least 5 spelling errors… _

_So yeah, onward ho!_

--

The Way to Forgiveness 

Chapter 1

--

Kagome's fists clinched as she took in a long, shaky breath.

'_Easy girl,_' she comforted herself gently, '_It's only Inuyasha_.'

Only Inuyasha.

The man she loved most in the world. How could she have let this happen? They'd been so careful and now…

"Kagome?" His voice suddenly called from the living room, "Kagome are you coming? The movie's about to start."

She was trembling, terrified. The living room was a few feet away from her, and already she could see the back of Inuyasha's head, his short messy hair sticking up from behind the couch.

"Kagome?" The boy faced her, a lopsided grin on his face, "God, I though you were never going to come. Hurry up!" He patted the spot next to him.

Kagome gulped and tried to smile, "Sorry," she said, surprised her voice didn't squeak and she continued the rest of the way to the couch.

It smelled like him. That was the first thing she always noticed: His clean, unique scent. It gave her the courage she was looking for. Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't going to leave her, he loved her…didn't he?

"Inuyasha," She began bravely and almost faltered when he turned his beautiful violet eyes on her. They were so alive, those eyes, so young. She felt her heart break, "Inuyasha, we need to talk…"

-

"He's gone." Kagome's voice cracked and she squeezed the phone tighter in her hand.

"Who's gone?" The female voice on the other end responded in a worried tone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome choked on the name, "It's Inuyasha, Sango. He's gone."

The silence that followed was so long, Kagome almost though her best friend had hung up on her, "Hello?"

"That son of a bitch!" Sango yelled, "This is because you told him isn't it? He left you because you're pregnant didn't he?"

"Sango..shhh, please. Yes, I told him. He said he couldn't take this right now, that he needed time to think, so he packed his things and left."

Her best friend growled on the other end, "I can't believe this. That coward! Hold on Kagome, I'll be right over."

There was a click and Kagome released a sigh. What was she suppose to do now? She was only 21, still a senior in college. The only way she'd been able to afford the rent on their apartment in Tokyo was by splitting it with Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face against them. She cried until her throat went sore, and was still crying when Sango arrived, two large cups of Starbucks Carmel Apple Cider in hand.

"Just though it was a Starbucks moment," She chimed as Kagome brought her's to her lips, still sniffling.

"It's always a Starbucks moment," She replied almost dryly and took a sip. The warm, sweet liquid relaxed her and she sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Sango shook her head and sat next to her on the couch, "Well, I've talked to Miroku, and he says it's fine if you come stay with us."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," Sango took a large gulp of her cider, "Now the only question is, what are you going to do with the baby?"

Kagome didn't say anything, and Sango sighed, "You still have your whole future ahead of you. Inuyasha won't come back Kagome, and even if he did, I'd kill him."

"Sango-!"

"No, really," Sango traced the lid of her cup with one finger, "Anyway, have you though about an…"

"Abortion? Yeah, I have." Kagome felt her heart hammering inside her chest, "But, isn't that like, murder? I couldn't do that…"

"Kagome, think of what will happen if you _don't_. It's already hard enough to find a job in Tokyo _with_ a college degree, and do you know how expensive babies are? If you keep it now and, say, put it up for adoption later, you'll still have to drop out of college. And the medical bills…"

"I know, I know…" Kagome took another drink of her cider, "It's just so hard though."

"I know," Sango sat her cup down and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders. There was no same in her voice, no accusation, "It's going to be okay," she said gently, "It will, you'll see."

-

The abortion clinic looked like a dentist office. It was small, clean, and square. Luckily Sango had picked a time of day when no protestors were around. Kagome felt an overwhelming since of gratitude towards her best friend.

"You ready?" Sango asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.. Sango gave her a reassuring squeeze in return.

As soon as they opened the doors they were hit by chilly, artificial air, even though it was only April. Both girls shivered as they walked up to the reception office.

"We have an appointment for Kagome Higurashi," Sango told the lady.

"Alright sweetie, just down the hall, first door on your right, and the doctor will be there in a minute."

Sango tugged on Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the hall. Kagome felt herself becoming more and more tense. She felt like she was in a slaughterhouse; A very white-spotless slaughterhouse.

There were posters on the wall in the room they were sent to that all showed the growth of a fetus to a baby and Kagome put her free hand on her stomach…that was what was inside of her...

"Hi," an older man entered the room, "I'm Doctor Kambara, which one of you young ladies would be," he glanced at his paper, "Kagome?"

"Me." Kagome squeaked.

The doctor smiled at her, "And you would be…?" he turned to Sango.

"Her sister." She lied.

"Right." The doctor glanced back down at his clipboard, "Okay, so Kagome is here for an abortion? Is that correct?"

Kagome nodded.

"And the estimated length of pregnancy is one month?"

"Give or take," Kagome said quietly and unconsciously glanced at the poster that was labeled '4 weeks'. There was a baby there. It was tiny, and ugly, but it was _alive_. There was a baby inside of her, it was part of her. Part of Inuyasha.

"Alright, now, I take it this is your first time coming here?" Kagome barley heard Dr. Kambara ask, she was too busy staring at the poster and only nodded.

Part of Inuyasha. Despite everything, she still loved him so much. Kagome's hand fisted against her stomach. '_I can't kill our child,_' she though desperately, '_I just can't._'

Dr. Kambara and Sango were both staring at her, most likely waiting for her to answer some question she hadn't even heard.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned softly.

"I can't." Kagome said, a little louder then she meant to but her voice echoing in her own ears gave her strength, "I'm sorry." She turned and left, walking as a fast as she could out of the slaughterhouse. She heard Sango sputtering another apology but she didn't feel guilty about leaving. She felt almost…relieved. There. She'd done it. And she was still alive wasn't she?

Sango caught up to her, just as she reached the doors, "What happened?" She asked, not loud enough for the receptionist to her.

Kagome just shook her head pushed the door open as hard as she could. Warm, bright April sunshine hit her face and she smiled. It was the first time she'd done so since Inuyasha had left.

Sango stared at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"You know what?" Kagome turned to face her, walking backwards. She lifted her hands and laughed, "It's going to be ok!"

Sango watched her for a moment, grinning and soaking up the sunshine, before a smile broke out on her own face, "Yeah," she said, raising her own arms, "It is."

And together they laughed and danced all the way to back Sango's car.

_(To Be Continued…) _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. This is probably the hardest one to write out of the whole story! It gets so much better after this (I promice) I can't wait to go on. Read and Enjoy (reviews are nice too…)

-

_The Way to Forgiveness _

_Chapter 2_

-

Kagome finished taping the box and fell back against the carpet with an exhausted sigh. At long last she was finally finished. Done.

"Mommy?" A small head peaked around the corner of her bedroom door, "Grandma wants to know if you want some lemonade."

Kagome smiled at her six-year-old daughter and nodded, "That would be great, sweetie."

The head disappeared, only to pop back a second later, "Do we really have to leave? I wanna stay with grandma!"

"Kisa," Kagome pushed herself up with her arms and crossed her legs, "Mommy's got to leave so you have to come with me."

"Can Kumo-san come?" A teddy bear head appeared next to the girl's, "Please?"

"Of course." Kagome fought to keep from squealing when Kisa giggled and took off down the hall. For the sake of being conceited, she couldn't help but think her daughter was the cutest little girl in the world.

How could she have ever even considered an abortion? Kagome found herself thinking back through the past six years. Being pregnant hadn't been easy, and the hardest part had been to tell her mom.

Sango had helped her, of course. But nothing could stump Kagome's shame at having failed her mother. She'd cried and cried on the phone while Sango held her hand and Mrs. Higurashi waited patiently on the other end

But instead of a long lecture, a string of 'I'm so disappointed''s and 'how could you let this happen''s, Kagome's mother had simply told her to wait and then showed up in Tokyo the next day.

After Kisa was born, and Kagome decided there was no way she was putting her baby up for adoption, she moved back to Oosaka with her mom and grandpa. Step by step, little by little, she'd worked her way through motherhood.

It was, to say the least, the hardest thing she'd ever done.

But Kagome had no regrets. She loved Kisa more then anything in the world, and nothing would change that.

Now, she was going back to Tokyo. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, looking out at all the boxes spread around her room.

Of course, she was terrified. She wouldn't be alone, Sango and Miroku were both there, but Tokyo didn't hold too many found memories for Kagome, and she sometimes wondered if she was really going to be okay going back.

He had been there, after all.

Kagome felt herself cringe at the terrible ache in her chest that she always got whenever she thought about him. Inuyasha.

Was he still even in Tokyo?

She had no idea. Ever since the day he walked out on her, she hadn't heard anything from him. Not a word.

But she could never forget him. Every time she looked at Kisa, his beautiful violet eyes stared back. Every time she went out on a date, she would remember the way he used to smell or how he used to gently put his fingers on the small of her back when they entered a restaurant. And every time she just sat down to think, he resurfaced right back up in her thoughts.

And yet, no matter how hard she tried, Kagome couldn't bring herself to hate him. He broke her heart, disserted her when she needed him the most, but she couldn't hate him for it.

That didn't mean she had to be happy about it, however. If she ever got the opportunity, Kagome wasn't so sure she wouldn't let Sango smash his face in.

The thought brought a smile to Kagome's face.

Things had always worked out before, she decided when Kisa returned holding two glasses of lemonade, they would continue to work out in the end.

-

"Now, what's going on with this place again?" Kagome asked with a self-conscious glance at herself in a passing car's windshield.

Sango shrugged, "The company's been bought and they've hired a new manager. The old one has decided to re-fill a few positions, including his personal secretary."

Kagome pulled nervously on the hem of her button-up shirt, "And he's even considering _me_?"

"Apparently he's an old friend of Miroku's father," Sango stopped abruptly and reached over to straighten Kagome's collar, "Stop messing with it. And anyway, Miroku just told him about you and he agreed to an interview."

"I though when you said there was a job opening you were going to set me up for," Kagome started when Sango took back off walking at a brisk pace, "That you meant at a department store or something."

They arrived at the entrance to a very big, important looking building. Kagome bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it," Sango lead her to an elevator, "Honestly, he's getting desperate to hire someone, the new management starts next week."

Kagome didn't feel reassured.

When they reached the manager's office Sango gave her a big grin and a pat on the shoulder, "You'll do fine." She said, "And I'll be waiting right out here."

Then she shoved Kagome through the door.

-

The interview wasn't going as bad as she expected.

The manager was a nice old man. He asked typical job interview questions and nodded his head whenever Kagome answered. He didn't seem surprised when she told him she was a single mother, most likely Miroku had already talked to him about it.

"You have quite a diverse job history," He said with a grin down at her paperwork, "Not that that's a bad thing, of course."

"I went with whatever job I could get that paid the most at the time," Kagome told him.

"I see." The manager looked over the papers some more, "Well, you are defiantly qualified for the position I have here for you. I'd say you're hired."

Something told Kagome she'd been hired before she'd even entered the room. She managed to smile, "I'll be glad to work here. Thank you."

"Of course, the new management may move things around, and I can't guarantee you'll stay in this position, though I believe it would be a wise choice on the new manager's behalf to keep you."

Kagome though for a moment, "Do you know who the new manager is going to be?"

The old man shook his head, "No," he frowned, "They wouldn't tell me."

Kagome smiled at him sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Happens to us managers all the time," He stood at his desk and extended his hand, "Welcome abroad Miss Higurashi,"

Kagome stood as well and shook his hand, "Thank you."

-

"So when do you start?" Sango asked excitingly as they climbed the stairs to Kagome's new apartment.

"Monday," Kagome said with a tired sigh and dug through her purse for her keys, "I don't even know what I'm going to _wear_."

Sango nodded thoughtfully, "We'll have to go shopping."

They entered to small apartment and Kagome flipped on the lights. All of the boxes had finally been unpacked. It was neat and tidy inside, a little empty, but almost like home.

Sango glanced briefly at her watch and smiled, "Well, I'm so proud of you." She threw her arms around Kagome's shoulder's, "You've come so far, you really have. I'm glad you're back in Tokyo again."

Kagome patted her friend's shoulder, "Thanks, me too…"

"I'd probably better get going, you know how Katsu gets when he's hungry." Katsu was Sango and Miroku's son. He was a year younger than Kisa.

"Sure," Kagome smiled, "Just have Miroku bring Kisa back when she's ready."

"Will do." Sango winked as she left the apartment.

Kagome felt a sudden dizziness sweep through her. She took a few steps and flopped down against the couch. It felt like the whole world was pressing against her head.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," she whispered into a cushion. It was so hard to decided all alone.

Kagome tilted her head and reached over to slide the drawer in the lap stand open. She pulled out a small photo album and started flipping through the pages. Almost all of the pictures were of Kisa. From when she was a baby, to the picture they'd taken right before leaving Oosaka.

Kagome reached into a small slit in the back cover and pulled the picture out. It was of her and Inuyasha, on their first date. She felt tears fill her eyes when she remembered how Inuyasha'd run up to some random stranger on their way to the movies and begged him to take their picture.

"Please, sir," he'd said, "I don't think I can go on until someone snaps a picture of me and this pretty girl over here. I want to remember that she actually said yes when I asked her out."

He'd been flirting with her, of course. Kagome remembered the grin he'd sent her way after that last line.

Suddenly the tears were spilling down her face. Kagome traced the picture, once again memorizing Inuyasha's expression. He was winking, one arm draped over her shoulder with an unbelievably big smile. She looked at her own face, flushed with embarrassed happiness. She'd been so happy then, so in love.

Laughing through her tears, Kagome pushed the picture back into its rightful place. It was a beautiful memory, and a painful one. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

Life was painful, there was no getting past that. But…

Kagome pictured her daughter's face and smiled.

Life was also wonderful too.

---

"Kisa honey, be good okay?" Kagome ruffled her daughter's hair and straightened the collar on her dress.

Kisa grinned, "I will mommy!"

Kagome laughed when she leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Okay," She stood, "I gotta go sweety, bye!"

Kisa waved and merged in with the other first graders. Her teacher was standing near the door, herding them all into room. Kagome waited until she disappeared before turning back around towards the road. Luckily, her work was only a block away.

Kagome felt her hands shaking and clasped them both together in front of her. She'd never worked for big corporation before, much less worked as a secretary. And she didn't even know who the new manager was yet!

The high heals Sango had picked out for her were biting uncomfortably against her skin and the plain, yet rather shapely dress she had chose to wear was so _hot_. Kagome felt herself longing to be working back at her mother's friend's flower shop, where she could wear whatever she wanted.

Cars honked as she crossed the street and entered the tall building of her new job. Cool air immediately brushed against her and Kagome sighed. She went into the same elevator Sango and her had taken before.

It was empty and Kagome patted her dress self-consciously. It was so tight that it showed every curve, something she defiantly wasn't used to. And it was short. She took a mental note to not let Sango pick out her work clothes.

The elevator reached the top with a soft 'ding'! Kagome took a deep breath before stepping outside of it, '_Here goes_!' She gave herself an imaginary pat on the back.

"You must be Miss Higurashi," A kind looking middle-aged lady smiled at her from the reception desk, "It's nice to meet you, I hope you enjoy working here."

Kagome nodded her head in a polite bow, "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." She looked at the door the old manager had interviewed her in, "Um, do I need too…"

"Oh, yes dear, just go right in. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you. Nice man, our new manager." The lady gave her a wink before turning back to her computer screen.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and willed herself to stop shaking. It was just a job, just another job.

She twisted the handle to the door and gave it a small shove.

The new manager stood near the window with his back to her. He was talking on a cell phone with one hand resting on the back of his head.

Kagome guessed he must be young by the lack of gray in his hair. His suit fit him perfectly, she couldn't help noticing, and also, she thought with a small ting of anxiety, looked _very_ expensive.

"Sure," His voice sounded pleasant and Kagome watched as he dropped his hand began to turn around, "I'll be sure and get bac-"

It was like the world was suddenly frozen in time. The cell phone fell to the floor and Kagome felt her hands turn ice cold against her sides.

It couldn't be.

"K-Kagome?" Her new manager stuttered her name, his beautiful violet eyes going wide.

Kagome felt her heart clench. She was staring into the face of the one person she'd hoped to never see again.

"Inuyasha."

_(To Be Continued) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yey__! This chapter is getting out __ faster than the others! I'm so proud of myself (and it's the longest so far too!) I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews, as always!_

_-_

The Way to Forgiveness

Chapter 3

_-_

_Her first kiss._

_Well, mostly. Guys had tried to kiss her before, but she's always made a quick duck to the side…something always made her afraid, __terrified__, of that contact. _

_But not now._

_Now, her heart was pounding hard against her chest as Inuyasha leaned in closer…so close their noses brushed against __each other__…and her eyes were fixed on his gentle smile. _

_Oh, how she wanted him to kiss her! _

_Kagome reached out, her hands __trembling__, and __grabbed__ his shoulders. She felt his own hand against her cheek, his thumb creasing it lightly. She closed her eyes, "I've…I've never kissed anyone before," she admitted quietly, "Am I doing it right so far?"_

_Inuyasha chuckled, "There's no wrong way to do it." His free hand clasped the back of her neck, "I'll show you."_

_And then his lips were on hers, the lightest of touches. _

_They were so warm, so soft. Kagome felt that touch all the way to her toes. She sighed when he did it again, slightly harder. _

_Step by step, Inuyasha kissed her. Feelings Kagome had never __imagined__ surfaced. She felt herself falling, hard. _

_By the fates, she loved this man. _

-

Oh, how she had loved him. Kagome felt tears beginning to brim in her eyes as his familiar, albeit, older face stared back at her.

But those feelings were gone. Now all that was left was hard, cold despair.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha finally asked, his voice was quiet…soft, "I thought you…" he paused, "I thought you moved…"

Kagome forced herself to take a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, willing the tears away. No, she would not cry.

"_We_ did," she managed to whisper, looking into his deep violet eyes, "But we're back."

Inuyasha didn't look away, "We?"

Kagome was suddenly able to smile, and image of Kisa in her mind, "Yes _we_," she glanced at her feet, "Your daughter and I."

It was the most painful silence Kagome had ever had to endure. She couldn't take her eyes from her feet, she was afraid to breathe.

"I see," Inuyasha suddenly said. She heard him move, and instinctively flinched when she saw his feet appear in front of hers, "I thought you would have, well…you know…"

With strength she didn't know she had, Kagome looked up. His face was so close…

He was taller, of course he would be. His face had matured; his strong jaw and high cheekbones had evened out. His eyes that had once been so youthful, so full of young ambition, now looked older, wiser. But his hair, Kagome almost laughed, it was still as unruly as ever.

"I couldn't do it," she finally told him, "I just couldn't."

He nodded, "Well…this is awkward…" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "What's her name?"

"Kisa," Kagome smiled softly, "She has your eyes."

"Does she…know about me?"

"Yes and no," Kagome felt her smile falter, "Of course she knows she has a father, but I never told her who. It was already hard enough listening to her cry when the kids at school made fun of her. It was better for her not to know…not to hope."

Inuyasha winced, "Of course." He remained silent for a moment before, "So, why are you here? At the office, I mean?"

"Oh!" Kagome blushed and bowed her head, "I am your new personal assistant. It's a pleasure to work for you." She bowed a little lower.

Inuyasha returned her bow, a confused look on his face, "I…uh, the pleasure's all mine."

_And so_, Kagome though with a pang, _it begins_.

-

"That was it?" Sango nearly screamed on the other line, "He didn't offer to pay you anything? God, Kagome, he's the manager of a huge company! It's the least he can do."

Kagome sighed and flipped past another page in Tokyo Business Weekly, "Of course he offered me money. Right before I left he said, 'Oh, if you ever…you know, need anything to help support…Kisa…let me know.'"

"And you asked for a billion yen?"

"No!" Kagome flipped another page, "I don't want his pity money, Sango. If he wanted to 'support' Kisa he could have done it years ago. I can support her myself. We've made it this far…"

Sango let out a good, long breath. "I'm so sorry," She said at last.

"What for?"

"Putting you in that place with him. I swear I had no idea Inuyasha was the new manager, Hell, I didn't even know he was in business."

"It's news to me, too…" Kagome scanned another page in her magazine, "Ah ha!" she pulled it closer, "Inuyasha Takahashi," she read out loud, "who was once a poor student attending a small university in Tokyo, now has the city nearly crawling under his feet as he takes control of a third industry this month," Kagome paused, "I can't believe this!"

"Yeah," Sango sounded amused, "I remember him being a lazy student who didn't care about school. I can't believe he's worked his way up the chain so far. Wish I would have paid more attention to the business world these last few years, I would have gotten a few good laughs."

"Oh," Kagome flipped the page, "There's more: With his current partnership with Higuchi Corp.; Takahashi's own Industry has begun its march across the business scene. At this pace they could very well become the largest Co-Industry in all of Japan."

"Wow…"

"Yeah," Kagome closed the magazine, "But who really cares, anyway? So Inuyasha's made something of himself, in a way I'm proud of him…"

"Kagome," Sango voice was quiet, gentle, "You don't have to keep that job you know, if it's too hard."

"No, I'm going to stay."

"But-"

"Sango, Inuyasha broke my heart when he left me," Kagome closed her eyes and fell back against the couch, "But that's all in the past now. I need this job, and he's not going to fire me. I'm just going to have to move on."

Sango sighed, "I understand. You know, you never cease to amaze me."

Kagome smiled, "I know." She checked her watch, "Well, I'd better get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be another long day."

"Right," Sango laughed, "Just remember, if he ever does anything, _anything_ to hurt you again," her voice became serious, "I _will_ kill him."

Kagome grinned, "Trust me, I'll probably hand him to you. Goodnight, Sango!"

"'Night."

With a soft click, Kagome sat the phone down on the floor. She glanced over into Kisa's room. The little girl was sound asleep holding Kumo-san tight against her chest.

Not completely sure of her actions, Kagome scrounged around for a pair of scissors. She found some in the Kitchen and walked back over to the couch.

Tokyo Business Weekly was still lying on the floor, right next to the phone. Kagome's hands shook as she picked it up and flipped carefully to the page she'd been reading before.

Right next to the article was a picture of Inuyasha, standing next to an older man. They were both dressed in fine looking suits. Kagome read the caption: Inuyasha Takashi and Shota Higuchi standing before Higuchi-Takashi Industry, their newest building. With a frown she carefully cut the page from the magazine, folded it, and shoved it inside her photo album next to the picture of Inuyasha.

"Why am I doing this?" She asked herself quietly as she put the scissors away.

Kagome didn't have an answer. Finally, too tired to even think, she crawled into bed.

Tomorrow was a new day, she told herself, and she would be prepared for it.

-

Nothing could have possibly prepared her for the weeks that followed.

Inuyasha filled her with work up to her head. Between phone calls, errands, meetings, and even trips to Starbucks Kagome rarely managed to see him, except for when he was telling her what to do, of course. All the rest of the time, he completely ignored her.

For some reason, that really pissed her off.

It was no joke, being Inuyasha's personal secretary. And to walk in in the morning, bow with a perfectly pleasant, "Good morning," Only to be acknowledged with a dismissive wave of his hand, irritated Kagome to no end.

For goodness sake it should be her ignoring him! Not the other way around.

At first she tried to tell herself that he was a busy guy. He was on the phone, or he was looking over important papers…

But then, during their lunch breaks, Inuyasha would talk and laugh with all the rest of the staff like they were good friends.

He never even approached her. Not once.

Of course, Kagome had to admit, it was for the best. It wasn't that he wasn't polite to her. Whenever they did manage to talk, he was always using his Please and Thank You. And the distance did allow her to concentrate on her work, and not her memories.

However, a part of her was still hurt by Inuyasha's actions. After everything he'd done to her, would a few kind words now and again be too much to ask?

Kagome felt herself sigh as she finished sorting all the paperwork Inuyasha had handed her…something that was happening all too often lately. She ran a hand over her eyes, what was she thinking, keeping this job? How did she ever think she could survive being around him every day and know, over and over again, what she really meant to him?

He never even asked about Kisa again, and that hurt her too.

Kagome pilled the papers into an organized stack and stood, stretching her legs.

"All finished Miss Higurashi?" One of the girls in the office asked, "That was a lot of work there." She added with a knowing wince.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, it was but I'm used to that now," she picked up the papers, "I think today makes a record time."

The girl laughed, "I would say so." She turned back to her computer screen with a frown.

Kagome left through the sliding doors and walked the short distance back to Inuyasha's.

"What do you think is going on?" She heard one of the secretaries ask in a worried whisper as she passed.

"I don't have a clue," The woman beside her answered, "But we need to call down there and figure it out."

Kagome fought her temptation to ask what was going on. The last time she had, the girls at the desk politely informed her that a man was trying to enter the building with his dog and that she needn't worry. Embarrassed at showing her concern over nothing, she tried to ignore their worried tones.

After giving a small knock, Kagome slid into Inuyasha's office.

The man was at his desk, head resting against his hand as he looked over a packet of papers. He didn't even acknowledge her entrance.

"I finished," Kagome said sheepishly as she approached his desk.

Inuyasha finally looked up, "Good," He pointed to an empty spot, "Thanks, just put them there. Then you can start on these," He gestured towards another large stack of disheveled papers.

Kagome fought the urge to groan, "Alright." She sat her papers down before picking up the new stack, "Call if you need anything."

Inuyasha only quietly grunted in response, he was already looking back down at his packet.

Kagome felt a tingling sensation behind her eyes and was surprised to feel tears begin to form there. Was this how it was always going to be? So cold.

Kagome couldn't do it anymore, she decided as she walked back towards the door, Sango was right, she should have just quit. She _would_ quit…just as soon as she found another job. Kisa still needed her, after all.

Just before she reached the door, there was a small jolt and a few papers slipped off of Kagome's stack.

_Figures_, she thought miserably, _I can't even make an exit without tripping over my own feet_.

She squatted down, balancing the stack on her knees, and grabbed for the other papers. There was another, much stronger jolt. This time Kagome completely lost her balance and fell back against the floor with an audible _Eeep!_

Inuyasha, from his desk, raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Kagome tried to stand, but the floor had begun to shake constantly. Items were rattling on shelves around the room and the lights flickered.

"Oh my god." Inuyasha said, sounding more annoyed then anything.

"Earthquake," Kagome whispered, just as there was another staggering jolt. The ground shook more than ever, she heard Inuyasha curse as his desk toppled over.

A sudden, blaring alarm sounded around the office. Kagome curled around herself and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Floor sixty-four," A female voice suddenly called over the intercom, "Floor sixty-four."

The ground was still shaking, more things fell. Kagome felt herself gasp, "Floor sixty-four?" She yelled over all the noise.

"We're on floor sixty-three." Inuyasha called back to her, in a worried voice, "There is no floor sixty-four."

With another jolt Kagome heard a window breaking outside Inuyasha's office.

Then everything was plunged into darkness.

-

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Wow._

_Really guys, I'm impressed. Thank you so much for all the reviews! It makes me happy to know that people actually like reading this story it's special to me, my first on-going story and all._

_Oh, __it__ has__ come to my attention that a lot of you are confused. __Hopefully this chapter clears everything up. If not, feel free to ask me any questions. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_7/01 EDIT: I went through and fixed a few type-o's. Sorry about all the mistakes...it should be a little better now...)_

-

**The Way to Forgiveness **

**Chapter 4**

-

"I think it's stopped," Kagome managed to breath. She lifted piece rubble off of her legs.

"Not yet," Inuyasha called from beside his desk, "It's only just started, I'm afraid."

Kagome frowned and sat up. She glanced around, the room was still mostly intact and the door had even managed to stay shut, "What do you mean?"

"Floor sixty-four," Inuyasha whispered. He looked at her, "It's a code, you know, like they have at schools so all the teachers know to lock their doors and keep the students in?"

Kagome nodded, "What's it stand for?"

Inuyasha turned away, "Break in. When someone or a group of people break in…with a weapon."

"But…" Kagome pushed some papers out of the way and scooted up next to the wall, "There was an earthquake! The biggest earthquake I've ever experienced, mind you, and someone tried to _break in_?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Bad twist of fate. We'd better stay in here until someone comes."

Kagome felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. She leaned her head back against the wall and took deep breaths. It was too late; she was already crying.

"Hey," Inuyasha said softly, "Why are you crying? It's going to be okay."

"No it's _not_!" Kagome shrieked with and angry sob, louder than she'd intended, "Kisa…oh God, she's all by herself, she's probably terrified! And I…I might never see her again…this is horrible!" Everything that had happened over the past week suddenly burst to the surface and Kagome was crying harder than she ever remembered crying before.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice broke through her sobs, he was suddenly in front of her, "Don't say things like that…"

"But what if we die here? What then?! I don't even have anything to leave for her…"

"I do," Inuyasha touched her cheek and Kagome looked up, tears still spilling down her face.

"W-what?"

Inuyasha's thumb brushed the side of her face, "When you told me about Kisa, I added her to my will. Currently, she is my sole heir. If I die, she gets nearly everything."

Kagome felt her heart slam against her chest. _Thud_.

"Why would you do that?" More tears filled her eyes.

Inuyasha removed his hand, "Because," he said with a sigh, "It was the least I could do. These past six years I had no idea she even existed…I stopped by Sango's, you know, almost a year after we…" he trailed off.

"I remember Sango calling," Kagome tried to think of what she had said, "It sounded like she was going to tell me something, but she changed the subject."

Inuyasha nodded absently, "See," he rested both of his hands on her shoulders, "Everything's going to be alright."

Kagome felt lost. His big hands on her shoulders were bringing back feelings she was sure she'd never feel again. And his eyes…Kagome forced herself to swallow.

"Inuyasha," she hesitantly placed a hand over one of his, "Why did you leave me?"

A long silence followed as they both sat there, unable to look away from each other. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha didn't hear her, she was mustering up the courage to ask again when he opened his mouth.

"Kagome, I-"

The door suddenly flew open. It slammed against the wall and rattled the window frames.

"Mr. Takashi!" A man emerged, wearing a police uniform, "We're glad you're safe."

Inuyasha dropped his hands from Kagome's shoulders; he turned to the officer, "What was going on?"

"Some guy came running in with a sword," he chuckled, "luckily for us it was around the same time the earthquake started, scared him nearly as much as everyone else."

"I see," Inuyasha stood, "And what's the extent of the damage?"

"Broken shelves, a few broken windows…it could have been much worse. I heard one of the elementary schools had a building collapse."

Kagome's face paled, "Which one?" she asked in a shaky voice.

The officer frowned, "I'm afraid I'm not sure. Heard it was close by though…"

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a worried glance.

"I have to go," Kagome said and moved to stand. It was then that she realized her right leg hurt…and it hurt a _lot_. She glanced down and winced.

"That looks like it's going to need stitches," the officer pointed to her leg.

Kagome stared in shock at the cut running all the way from her ankle to her knee, "I didn't even notice…"

Inuyasha knelt back down, "I think we should take you to the hospital so you can get that stitched up."

Kagome glanced at him, and then back at her leg, "I can't afford stitches! Besides, it's nothing a couple Band-Aids can't fix."

"I'll take care of the cost," Inuyasha told her, "It's an on the job injury."

Kagome shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I have to find Kisa. I can't afford the_ time _to go and get stitches."

Inuyasha was already flipping out his cell phone, "We'll go get Kisa," he started dialing, "but then we're going straight to the hospital."

Kagome's mouth fell open, "We…?"

Inuyasha ignored her and started ordering whoever it was on the other end the phone to bring his car.

-

Even though the Elementary school Kisa attended was only a short distance away, it was the longest car ride Kagome had ever taken.

She twisted a knot in the bandage she'd wrapped around her leg, her fingers shaking in nervousness. One of the guys in an ambulance had handed it to her while they waited for Inuyasha's car to arrive.

"Almost there," Inuyasha said beside her.

"Since when do you drive, anyway?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her mind off of whatever horrible things might have happened to her daughter.

Inuyasha grinned, "Since I could afford expensive cars."

"I see…" Kagome watched the road ahead, surprised that the earthquake hadn't done more damage. When she told Inuyasha, he just shrugged.

"It always feels worse, the higher you are in a building…Ah, here we are."

Kagome sighed in relief to see the school still in one piece. She felt herself smile, "Thank God…" She got out of the car.

"I told you," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Come on!" Kagome practically ran around the car, "Let's go."

They walked into the main office. Many of the secretaries where hustling around, picking up the mess the earthquake had left them.

One of the younger ladies stopped, "Can I help you?" She asked.

Kagome smiled, "I'm here for my daughter, Kisa Higurashi."

"Oh, I know her," the lady smiled, "Such a sweet little girl!"

Kagome beamed, "Thank you."

"You two wait right here, I'll go get her." The lady left.

There were some chairs up against the wall. Kagome walked over and flopped down. Blood was already soaking through her bandage.

"So she's in first grade, right?" Inuyasha walked over next to her.

For the first time, Kagome realized he was nervous, "Yes," she sent him a grin, "Top of her class."

He nodded and they both jumped when the door opened.

"Mommy?" Kisa appeared in the door way.

Kagome felt tears once again fill her eyes. She healed her arms open, "Come here, honey."

Kisa giggled and ran into her arms, "Mommy, mommy! Did you feel the ground shaking? I bet Kumo-san is so scared. I hope our house didn't fall!"

_I hope so too_, Kagome though with a wince. She pulled back and ran her fingers down Kisa's pigtails, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Kisa grinned, "Do we get to go home now? Am I leaving early?"

"Actually, we have to go to the hospital first."

Kagome looked up. She'd forgotten about Inuyasha.

Apparently, Kisa hadn't noticed him either. She tilted her head back, an awed expression on her face, "Wow, he's so big!"

"Kisa!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "its ok," he knelt down, and smiled at her, "Better?"

Kisa giggled, "Thank you Mr. Big Man."

Kagome mentally slapped herself, "His name is Inuyasha, sweetie. He's…my boss." She couldn't look at him; she'd already said Kisa didn't know who her father was.

"That's right," Inuyasha said, almost sadly, and patted Kisa's head, "Now, we'd best get going." In one big, swooping motion he lifted Kisa up onto his shoulders.

"Inuyasha-!" Kagome started to protest before she saw the huge smile on her daughter's face, "Be…be careful."

Inuyasha winked at her, "Always."

Kagome stood and walked up beside him, "I think she likes you," she whispered.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

Together they walked out of the school.

-

(**To Be Continued**)

(A/N: -gasp- Not a cliffie!)


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, well...first of all, sorry for the long delay. I profoundly apologize! _

_Second: The next chapter may take a little bit to come out as well. I have a class starting tomorrow, as well as other things, so I'm going to be pretty busy. _

_I'll still try to update as fast as I can, however!_

_I also have an Inuyasha One-Shot planned and on the way, so look out for it soon! And any fans of Ouran High School Host Club who havn't already checked out my one-shot, BluffClub, please read it if you're interested :) _

_As always, Enjoy the Chapter!! _

-

**The Way to Forgiveness**

**Chapter 5**

-

_You are invited to attend the celibration of our new management under Higuchi/Takashi Corporation this Saturday at 6:00PM _

Kagome fingered the invitation lazly, lost in thought.

A business party...she'd never been to one before...

"Do you like lots of salt, or just a little?"

Kagome blinked at the spatula sticking only centimeters from her nose, "Miroku...what are you doing?" She looked up into the smiling face of her best friend's husband.

"I am making you and the lovley Kisa-chan a beautiful omlet, my dearest Kagome," Miroku poked her in the cheek with the spatula before turning back to the stove.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch at the site of him wearing the aproon her mother had made her the previous christmas.

"Uncle Miroku! Uncle Miroku! Can I help?" Kisa trotted into the kitchen, "Please?"

Miroku ruffled her hair and handed her two plates, "Can you go set these on the table?"

Kisa, proud to be doing her "uncle" some service, puffed out her little chest and clutched the plates protectively, "Yes!"

Kagome smiled as her daughter trotted off into the kitchen, taking careful steps. "You know," she looked back down at the invitation, "She really loves you."

"It's just my charm." Miroku winked at her, "Girls just can't resist it."

"I honsestly don't know how Sango _survives_ it."

"Aw, come on. You know you love me."

"One of life's greatest mysteries," Kagome sighed, "Miroku, what are you suppose to wear to a business party?"

Miroku frowned as he pushed the omlet around on the skillet, "Something nice."

"Like a formal dress? Or just casual? Slacks? Buttons?"

"All finished!" Kisa came back into the kitchen.

"Okay honey, go wash your hands." Miroku turned off the stove and then faced Kagome, "A formal dress would be nice, but you'd honestly look great in anything."

Kagome grinned when he leaned over the counter to kiss her forhead, "Thank you."

"No problem," Miroku grabbed the skillet, "Think this will be enough?"

"It's great." Kagome smiled and fought the urge to laugh when she noticed how there was a smiley face on her omlet, "Honestly, you didn't have to cook anything."

"Well, Sango would kill me if you guys went starving...and with your cooking..." Miroku ignored her scowl as he removed her apron.

"Fine then," Kagome crossed her arms.

Miroku just smiled, "If you ever need anything, we're just a phone call away."

"I know."

"Alright, I'd better get going. Be safe!"

Kagome waved when Miroku left. She retreived the pan with the omlet and went to the table. Kisa was already sitting there, waiting paitently.

"Did Uncle Miroku leave?"

"Yes," Kagome cut the omlet in half, "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yup!" Kisa giggled wiggled her fingers, "All clean!"

Kagome put half of the omlet on her daughter's plate, and half on her own. She sat down with an exhosted sigh, "Good."

Kisa ate nearly all of her half in minutes, "Uncle Miroku is a good cook!"

Kagome nodded, "He is."

Kisa remained silent for a bit, absently poking at a piece of egg with her fork, "Mommy...wouldn't it be nice if Miroku was my daddy?"

"Wha-!" Kagome choked, "Kisa, sweety, Miroku isn't your daddy."

"I know," the little girl sighed sadly, "But my teacher told me 'bring your daddy to school' day is on friday...and I was just wishing I could bring Uncle Miroku, because he's so nice and he cooks us food sometimes."

Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest. The sad look Kisa got whenever someone at school used to tease her for not having a father, or whenever she'd ask who he was, made tears threaten to pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey." was all she could say.

"It's not mommy's fault!" Kisa suddenly beamed at her, "Hey, maybe you could ask your boss to be my daddy...at least, just for Friday...I think he would be a good daddy, don't you?"

Kagome twitched in surprise and her knee bumpted against the table. She clenched the hem of her skirt, "I don't know," she managed to breathe, "He's a busy man, Kisa, he has a lot of work."

"Oh," Kisa's smile faded and she went back to picking at her food, "Oh well."

Kagome suddenly felt lost. Day after day her life was becomming one big tangled mess. She was suddenly regretting her decision to not quit her job.

Running away never got you anywhere, but at that moment, Kagome wanted to be far, far away.

-

"So, are you going on Saturday?"

Kagome froze and looked back at Inuyasha. She was already half way to the door, having just delivered a stack of papers, "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha frowned, "The party?"

"Oh," Kagome felt a small blush heat her cheeks, "Yes, if I can convince Sango to babysit." Here she was again, looking like an idiot in front of him. She felt like kicking herself. Everything had gone back to normal after the earthquake. The awkward silences and all.

For a moment, Inuyasha almost looked afraid...as if there was something he wanted to tell her. The expression on his face quickly passed, however, and he smiled, "How is Kisa doing, by the way?"

Kagome looked away, "She's fine...tomorrow is 'bring your daddy' to school day," she forced herself to laugh lightly, "Kisa wanted to bring 'uncle' Miroku...immagine that!"

"Do you want me to go?"

"What?!" Kagome's eyes snapped back on Inuyasha, surprised by the seriousness in his voice.

He continued to watch her, unfazed, "Do you want me to go?" He repeated.

Kisa's face came zooming to the front of Kagome's mind. She winced at the immage of her sad eyes and the longing in them.

"'Maybe you could ask your boss to be my daddy'," Kagome whispered, "'I think he would be a good daddy, don't you'?" She clenched her fist to her side and straightened, looking Inuyasha directly in the eyes, "Despite the analogy of a six-year-old, you can't become a 'daddy' overnight, Inuyasha." She piovted on her heals and left his office before he could see her cry.

_You bastard_, She though, wiping at the tears feiroshously. But her heart was clenched inside her chest.

_I still love you_, it said.

-

"You look beautiful!" Sango chimed, "Can I take a picture...please?" She heald up her digital camera.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, but only if Kisa can be in it too."She winked at her daughter, who beamed.

Kagome almost released a sigh of relief. For the last two days Kisa had been abnormally quiet. It was almost impossible to make her smile.

"Ok, ok," Sango pushed Kisa forward gently, "Go."

Kisa squealed and clasped Kagome's out-stretched hand tightly, "Mommy's so pretty!"

Sango grinned, "Isn't she? Alright you guys, hurry up or the taxi's gonna leave."

Kagome frowned, "You're the one who wanted to take a picture!"

At her best friend's glare, however, she was quickly smiling again.

"Here we go!" Sango positioned the camera, "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

Kagome heald Kisa's hand up and grinned. They both made a peace sign as the flash went off.

"Wonderful." Sango put her camera back in her purse, "Ok, come on Kisa, we have to go."

Kagome knelt down and gave Kisa a tight squeeze around the shoulders, "Be good."

"Okie." Kisa kissed her on the cheek, "I love you mommy!"

"I love you, too." Kagome stood back up and watched her daughter and Sango climb into the taxi, giving her one last wave. She lifted her hand and fingered her cheek gently, a motherly smile on her face.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome turned and grinned at one of the younger secretaries who was jogging up to her.

"Wow!" She panted, comming to a stop, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who was dropped off way over here...mind walking together?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, good."

The party was being held in one of the local hotel lobbies. Kagome had wanted to be dropped off about a block away so she could have a chance to walk and get some fresh air.

Well, as fresh as Tokyo's air could get, anyway.

"Was that your daughter back there?" Her walking companion suddenly asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"Aww! She so adorable!"

"Thank you."

They both continued to walk in silence as the hotel gradually appeared before them.

Kagome almost tripped when she saw how many people were there. And they were all so beautifully dressed too! She looked down at her own powder blue spaghetti-strapped dress sheepishly.

"Well," the girl next to her chimed in, "I hope you have fun at the party!"

"Thanks, you too." Kagome watched her join up with another young group of girls.

Young.

Kagome had never felt so old.

The entrance to the hotel had been decorated with plants and lights. There was even a man at the door, taking down the names of the guests.

It was, to say the least, the most formal party Kagome had ever attended.

A few of her co-workers called her over after she had entered. They cheerfully asked how she was doing and, upon her request, pointed out some of the importand company officials to her.

Kagome found herself subconsciously searching for Inuyasha. She was almost sure she'd spotted him when someone bumped into her and nearly sent her toppling into the punch bowl.

"I'm so sorry!" A pretty girl in glasses grabbed her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked at her, "Yes, of course. I'm fine."

The girl sighed, "Thank goodness, I hope-"

"Hitomi!"

The girl straightened instantnly and turned towards the voice that had called, what Kagome assumed was, her name.

Kagome stared in shock at the owner of the voice.

She was so...eligant. Her hair was long, it nearly reached the backs of her knees _and_ it was perfectly straight. She was tall...tall enough to be a model, and she looked directly forward with perfectly-shaped crystal eyes.

"Hitomi," She said again, only softer as she approaced.

The girl, Hitomi, bowed, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you please go inform Mister Okita that the meeting tomorrow has been cancled?"

"Of course." Hitomi bowed once again and scurried off.

"I'm sorry for any trouble my secretary caused," The lady came to a halt in front of Kagome, "She's a good girl, though clumsy at times."

Kagome resisted the urge to bow, herself, "It's no big deal."

The lady nodded, "I'm also sorry, I don't seem to know you...are you new?"

"Yes," Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Mister Takashi's new personal secretary. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, well," The lady titled her head slightly, "Kikyou Higuchi, owner of Higuchi Corp., The pleasure's mine."

Kagome's jaw fell open, "Owner of Higuchi Corp! Ah-" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice, "I thought that...well, no offence...but I though the owner was an old man!"

Kikyou smiled, "No offence taken. I guess I should have said 'new' owner. The old man you speak of was my father...unfortunantly he passed away last week."

Kagome wanted to slap herself in the head. Really, _really_ hard.

"I'm very sorry." She said, instead. The sudden presence of this woman seemed almost too overwhelming.

"Don't worry about it," Kikyou gave her another, perfect smile.

Kagome was just about to ask if she happened to know where Inuyasha was, when the man himself appeared beside her.

"Hello there, Kagome." He said cheerfully, "Kikyou." He tilted his head.

Kagome though he sounded drunk. Or, parties just made him sound too overly cheerful. Whichever.

"We were just getting to know eachother." Kikyou told him.

"Oh," Inuyasha stepped up beside Kikyou, "Well, that's good."

"Yes, me and my clumsy unawairness." Kagome grinned timidly.

"Ah...so, should I do a formal introduction, then?" Inuyasha's question, directed at Kikyou, sounded almost as if he was avoiding doing just that. At her nod, however, he continued to smile, "Alright...Kikyou, my secretary Kagome." He pointed at her with his hand and Kagome bowned.

When she straightened back up Inuyasha's eyes met with her's. His gaze was so full of emotion that Kagome nearly gasped. She wanted to yell...something, anything to reach him. But, in a moment, he blinked and it was all gone.

"Kagome," He said softly and extended his hand towards his co-manager, "My wife, Kikyou."

-

**(To be continued...)**


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I am soooo sorry this update took so long. I've been uber swamped with school and it's about to start back up again already! Noo! Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to update again as soon as I can. Happy New Year!

Note: Bwt, this theme park in the beginning is an actual theme park called "Fuji-Q Highland" you can see a picture of it (and the ride they are on) if you go to google, type in "Fugi Highland" look under Images, and it's like the 3rd and 4th picture.

**The Way to Forgiveness Chapter 6**

_Kagome felt her hands shaking in her lap. She swallowed nervously, "This...this is safe...right?"_

_Inuyasha chuckled lightly beside her. He reached over and made sure her seatbelt was tight, "Of course."_

_"R-right." Kagome placed her hands on the bar in front of her and clenched it tightly. This was not a good idea._

_Inuyasha leaned back against the seat, totally relaxed, "This is going to be great!"_

_Like hell._

_Kagome felt her face pale. It wasn't that she didn't like rides...she wasn't afraid of them, either. Generally._

_"Do you remember how tall this thing looked?" Inuyasha sighed, "They say if it's clear enough, you can see Mount Fuji. And that drop..."_

_Kagome twitched. He was doing it on purpose. It wasn't her decision to go on the scariest ride in the Fuji Highland theme park..._

_There was a sudden jerk and the cart was moving. Kagome gripped the bar even tighter, if that was possible._

_"Hey." There was suddenly a much larger, warm hand covering hers, "Are you scared?"_

_Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Well, the fact that we're in the very front really doesn't help..."_

_Inuyasha squeezed her hand, a big smile on his face, "Aw, come on...what's the point if you're not in the front?"_

_"The point?" Kagome gave a frustrated sigh and squirmed nervously as they began to ascend, "The point is that, yes, I'm afraid, okay? Very afraid."_

_Inuyasha was quiet as they continued to climb up. His thumb was tracing the side of her hand gently and Kagome felt a small blush creep onto her face._

_They were almost to the top. Good God! Kagome closed her eyes._

_"Don't be scared," Inuyasha suddenly said, "Open your eyes."_

_Despite her internal instincts not to, Kagome's eyes responded. She had a moments glance at the view in front of her...the most beautiful view of mount Fuji she'd ever seen, before reality came slamming back into place._

_They were at the top._

_Kagome turned her head, knowing they were only seconds away from their descend, "Inu-"_

_Inuyasha never let her finish, because his lips were suddenly there, on top hers. In that very moment it was as if the ground suddenly fell away, and they were falling. Kagome felt her stomach drop and that light, weightless feeling of free decent overtake her. Inuyasha was still kissing her, the whole way down._

_It was the most amazing feeling in the world._

_With a sudden, shocking revelation, Kagome realized she wasn't afraid anymore. As long as Inuyasha was there, she'd never be afraid._

---

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat, her hand shake at her side. It was like Inuyasha had left her all over again, and the pain was still the same.

"O-oh." She managed to breathe, a loose smile in place, "Well, I'm sure you guys have a lot to do tonight." She turned to Kikyou, "It was nice meeting you." And then, before anyone could say anything, she b-lined it to the exit.

Inuyasha didn't call after her. He didn't follow her, either, like she half hoped he would.

Married?_Wife_?

Kagome marched down the sidewalk, fighting the urge to go back and demand what Kikyou had that she didn't. No, that wasn't a good idea. She remembered Kikyou's elegant features, her calm facade. She wasn't knocked-up either. That bastard.

Kagome's fists were clenched so tight her nails were biting painfully into her palm. She hated him. She hated Inuyasha.

But why was she suddenly crying?

---

"He's_what_?!"

"Sango," Kagome sighed and propped the phone up higher on her shoulder, "Calm down."

Her best friend huffed on the other line, "Calm down? Girl, how can_you_ be so calm?"

"I'm not, really. I think I'm in shock."

"Shock?" Sango sucked in a deep breath, "Is this what you couldn't tell me earlier, when you came to get Kisa?"

"Yes." Kagome studied her fingers, trying to keep her composure, "Miroku probably knows, don't you think?"

Sango let out a soft, bitter laugh, "He's gonna be a very upset husband if he kept this from me."

"I was honestly happier not knowing." Kagome though about that. Ignorance was bliss, right?

"Well, are you going to be okay?"

Kagome smiled softly, "I've survived worse than this. Look at us, gossiping like two teenage girls. It shouldn't matter to me anyway, he can do whatever he wants with his life--I'm not a part of it anymore."

"But it does," Sango argued, "And you are."

"I wish it was that simple." Kagome spared a glance at the clock, "I'm tired, bed time for me. Goodnight."

"...Night."

Kagome clicked off her phone and laid back against the couch. If only things could be that simple. Right.

She didn't even bother going to her bed.

---

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha all day. She been avoiding him, of course, but the ease of the matter made it clear that he was avoiding her as well. That was just fine. She pretended it didn't bother her and heaved her purse up higher on her shoulder. Fine and dandy.

Kisa's school came into view' a tall, three-story building tucked in-between a few dozen apartment complexes. There was a statue near the entrance of the founder and a few round bushes. Kagome froze when she turned to corner into the open are in front of the school.

Kisa was there, crouched down and drawing something in the dirt with a twig. Next to her stood Inuyasha. Without thinking twice, Kagome took a few steps closer and dove behind a patch of bushes.

"See?" Kisa's little voice sang, "It's a flower!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yes, indeed it is."

"I wish I could give it to mommy." Kisa paused, "Maybe it would make her happier."

Kagome felt her heart clench. She peered through the nearest bush. Inuyasha had crouched down and was facing her daughter.

"You're mommy is un-happy?" His voice was a mixture of emotions.

Kisa let out a little, high-pitched sigh. "Yes. I think she doesn't want me to know though. But she is always crying when she thinks I'm not looking."

Kagome's face flushed. What kind of mother _was_ she? Even Kisa was noticing how depressed she'd been lately.

"Crying?"

"Well," Kisa started drawing in the dirt again, "It's been that way for years. Mommy tries so hard. She used to work a lot when we were living with Grandma and her boss would be mean to her. So mommy would cry after she toucked me into bed." She moved over a little and continued drawing, "Sometimes she would be happy though, usually when she was going on a date. 'I fell like a teenager again' she told me, but I don't know what it feels like to be a teenager."

Inuyasha laughed softly, though there was little humor in the sound. "I'm glad she had some happiness there."

"Not really." Kisa didn't look up, "Every time any of mommy's boyfriends came to visit me they always left mommy and made her sad again. I don't understand why… mommy said it's because they don't like her anymore, but I think they don't like _me_."

Kagome was speechless, her thoughts completely frozen. Inuyasha must have felt the same; he remained silent as her daughter continued.

"One time mommy dated a really mean guy," Kisa finally looked up at Inuyasha, her face scrunched, "He hurt mommy really bad and wouldn't leave her alone. Mommy had to call the police. They saved mommy, but grandma was really mad and told mommy she wasn't being a good mommy and that she needed to…to…" Kisa frowned, "Well, I can't remember the words, they were weird, something about getting a hold on life." She though a minute, and then went on, "Anyway, mommy was really upset and crying and that made me so sad so I was crying…then grandma was crying to!" The little girl shuddered, "I want to forget that day."

Kagome had to remind herself to breath. She was torn between feeling immense sorrow for her daughter and anger at the same time. Kisa needed to stop! She didn't that the person she was telling all this to was the one person Kagome didn't want to hear it!

"I can immagine," Inuyasha breathed, hardly above a whisper.

Kisa nodded her head furiously, "Now everything is a lot better though. Mommy doesn't cry quite as much, she usually only does it when she thinks I am asleep. I don't know why, but she is always looking a picture."

Kagome paled.

"Do-" Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Do you know what that picture is of?"

Kisa shook her head, "No. I don't want to see a sad picture."

Relief. Kagome let out a deep breath. She was going to have to get rid of that photograph.

"I see." Inuyasha reached out and put a hand on Kisa's head, "I'm sorry your mommy had to go through so much. What do you say we help her out today?"

Kisa's eyebrows rose, "Help her out?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha stood up, bringing Kisa with him. She giggled when he swung her up into his arms, "How about we make dinner?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her pulse quickened. She knew she sound reveal herself and stop things from progressing further, but her legs were like led--bolted into the ground.

Kisa was clapping her hands, "Let's do it!"

"Okay, then." Inuyasha took Kisa over to the teacher. Kagome's hopes rose, there was no way her daughter's teacher would let a strange man take Kisa home! But instead of demanding him to release the poor girl, the teacher simply smiled, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and waved goodbye.

It was a good think Inuyasha wasn't a kidnaper, Kagome thought bitterly to herself, he would have way too easy of a time.

-**To Be Continued**-


End file.
